


Rush

by skargasm



Series: Slash the Drabble [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Peter Hale, Drabble, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles goes for a ride on Peter's motorcycle...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slash the Drabble [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts).



> Written for challenge #588 Rush at Slash the Drabble

Peter watched as Stiles yanked the helmet from his head and staggered away from the bike, his legs as wobbly as a new-born colt. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes shining brightly with remembered excitement. 

Pulling the key from the ignition, he set the kickstand with his foot and dismounted, following Stiles as he walked towards the side of the gas station.

“Jesus Christ!” Stiles exclaimed, looking at Peter over his shoulder. “Is it always like that?”

“When the person you’re riding with knows what they’re doing, yes,” he replied, smirking. He pushed Stiles gently against the wall, his smile broadening at the arousal sparkling clearly in the young man’s eyes. “I take it from your response that you liked that?”

“You couldn’t tell? I mean, I was practically grinding my erection against your ass the whole time – when I wasn’t hanging on for dear life!” Stiles ran his hand through his hair, making it messier if that were possible. “That was a major rush – like, man, I have _never_ felt like that! And we weren’t even speeding!”

“Would I risk your life like that, sweetheart?” Peter said, stepping into Stiles’ personal space until their bodies were pressed together from the chest downwards. Stiles arousal was still evident, as was Peter’s.

“Well, that and my Dad might have stopped us for speeding!” Stiles replied, his eyes flickering between Peter’s mouth and his eyes. 

“And that would have been a disastrous way for our date to go,” Peter admitted, bringing his hand up to stroke Stiles’ jaw. “And yes, I was well aware of you grinding against my ass – you almost made me crash.”

“Can you blame me? That bike is – powerful sexy, dude!” Stiles replied.

“If you thought that was a rush, wait until you’ve ridden a Hale wolf – **then** you’ll really know what a wild ride is!” he muttered as he leaned down and kissed Stiles gently. 

“Kinda sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Stiles muttered back, his tongue darting out to trace the outline of Peter’s mouth. His hands bracketing Stiles’ head, Peter continued to speak against his lips. 

“Not at all – you’ve led me quite the merry chase! But I figured once I’d finally got you onto the back of my bike, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to think that we might take things back to my place.” Forgoing further words, he took Stiles’ mouth in a hot, wet kiss, tangling their tongues together and drawing a muffled grunt from the younger man. “You taste absolutely divine,” he said, drawing back slightly.

“So is this how it works for your little gang? You take someone out for a ride and in return, they ride you?”

“ _Little_ gang?” Peter said. “I’ll have you know the Hale Wolves are one of the biggest motorcycle clubs going! And no – the ride comes with no strings. But if you _wanted_ to show your appreciation – “

“Let’s see if you live up to your hype!”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
